


All is well

by imsfire



Series: Family Holiday [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baze is mentioned but is offstage, Cassian is mentioned but is offstage, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, happiness, prompt 2: comfort, rebelcaptain fan week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Chirrut has a little bit of news that makes him very happy; and Jyn has some news for him, too...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rebecaptain fan week on tumblr: Prompt 2, "comfort"

“Chirrut!” Jyn is shocked when he answers the door to the hotel suite. “Chirrut, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. All is well,” says the blind man, calm as ever despite the tears on his cheeks.

“But – but you’re crying – what’s happened?” She lays a hand on his sleeve anxiously and he pats her fingers.

“All is well,” he says again. “But you can’t come in right now. It is Baze. He’s meditating.” He begins to smile slowly. “He has not meditated for many, many years. He told me he did not believe he still knew how. But – when he sat – it just – it came back to him.”

His face is like a sky full of rainbows, gleaming with light even as the tears run down. Jyn tightens her clasp, wondering if he can sense the beam of happiness on her face.

“It is a great comfort to him. And to me,” says Chirrut serenely. “For now I can feel his soul once again.”

There’s a pause before he adds “And you have come to give me some more good news, have you not?”

“Yes, yes I have. That’s to say, it’s – it’s an invitation.” It seems huge again, now she has to say it aloud, and her voice shakes. She thinks of the ring on her hand, and of Cassian’s joyful face. They are all, in their different ways, finding out how to live again. “An invitation to - to our engagement party. Tomorrow afternoon. Please come?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a series of short pieces that all connect up into an arc; but because they're inspired by the prompts for the rebelcaptain fan week on tumblr, the story is coming out-of-narrative-order. I promise I'll reorganise them as a series when all the bits are complete!


End file.
